vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted/Transcript
Mystic Falls High is walking out to his car. :Tyler: All right, later, man. :Man: See you, bro! gets in his car. Vicki is there. :Vicki: Hi, Ty. :Tyler: Whoa, Vicki? Everyone's looking for you! :Vicki: I know. :Tyler: What's wrong, Vick? :Vicki: I'm so cold. :Tyler: You're on drugs!? Everyone thinks you're off on a bender. :Vicki: (whispers) I wish. :Tyler: What happened in those woods, Vicki? Those kids that were killed. What did you see? :Vicki: I'm so scared. :Tyler: Come here. It's okay. I'll take you home. :Vicki: I can't control it. :Tyler: Control what? :Vicki: I am so hungry, Ty. And it won't go away. :Tyler: What are you on? What drugs did you take? :Vicki: I want it. I am so hungry, Ty. :Tyler: Okay look, I'll get you something to eat. Just sit back. Look, let's just get you home, okay? Whoa! Vicki! what is wrong with you?! attacks Tyler. Stefan pulls her off of him in time. :Vicki: Aah! Let go of me! appears. :Tyler: What's going on here, Stefan? What's wrong with her? :Damon: You don't talk. :Tyler: Screw you, dude. :Damon: "Dude"? Really? "Dude"? :Stefan: Damon, don't! :Damon: Oh come on. Who's gonna miss this idiot? hits Damon. :Vicki: Ooh! Don't you hurt him. grabs Tyler by the throat and compels him. :Damon: Forget what you saw here tonight. None of us were here. throws Tyler. Tyler gets up and all of them are gone. Gilbert Residence wakes up and goes into the bathroom. :Elena: Sorry. :Jeremy: Oh, no, it's cool, I'm done. :Elena: You're up early. Where are you going? :Jeremy: Police station. They're organizing the search party for Vicki, so... :Elena: Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school? :Jeremy: What? You're kidding me, right? :Elena: You shouldn't skip school. If they find her, we'll know. That's what cellphones are for. :Jeremy: Yeah, your lips keep movin'. I don't know why. Mystic Falls High phone rings. :Matt: Yeah? :Vicki: Matty? :Matt: Vicki, where are you? Are you okay? :Vicki: Yeah. I'm okay. :Matt: Tell me where you are, and I'll come get you. :Vicki: No. Matty, I just need some time to figure things out. Just know that I am okay, okay? Please don't worry about me. hangs up on him. Salvatore Boarding House :Vicki: I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here. Why can't I just go home? :Stefan: Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone. :Damon: There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word. Someone's covering it up. :Vicki: What is that? :Damon: This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it? Aren't you curious? :Stefan: Well, if you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon? :Damon: We should all be worried. :Vicki: Hey, um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat? :Stefan: Here. hands her a cup. :Vicki: What is it? :Stefan: It's what you're craving. :Damon: Heh. Don't lie to the girl. It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right, Stef? :Vicki: What is it? :Damon: Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi? :Stefan: Go on. Give it a try. :Damon: She's new. She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff. :Vicki: Yeah, why can't I have people blood? :Damon: Yeah. :Stefan: Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki. :Damon: You don't have to kill to feed. Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy. :Stefan: No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay? It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity. :Damon: Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase. :Stefan: Hey, look at me. We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are. :Damon: Okay, count deepak. I am outta here. :Vicki: Can I have some more? goes downstairs, the door bell rings. Damon answers it, Elena is there. :Elena: Is Stefan here? :Damon: Yep! :Elena: Where is he? :Damon: And good morning to you, little miss " I'm on a mission". :Elena: How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done? :Damon: And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib? :Elena: If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead. :Damon: Yes, you would. :Elena: But I'm not. :Damon: Yet. :Elena: Where is Stefan? :Damon: He's upstairs singing "The rain in Spain". Knock yourself out. leaves. Elena closes the door and walks down the hall. :Elena: Stefan? Stefan? :Stefan: Yes. :Elena: Where is Vicki? :Stefan: She's upstairs. :Elena: What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him? :Stefan: I'm working with her, but it's gonna take time. She's a very volatile and impulsive personality. She's a drug user. I mean, all that's gonna play a part in how she responds to this. :Elena: So, she's a vampire with issues? What am I supposed to do? Because I'm lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her? :Stefan: I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe. :Vicki: How long is that? :Stefan: We can talk about that later. :Elena: Hey, Vicki, How are you? :Vicki: How am I? You're kidding, right? Gram's Residence :Bonnie: Was our family burned in the witch trials? :Grams: No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch. :Bonnie: How did we end up in Mystic Falls? :Grams: Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over a hundred years. It's important that we still do. :Bonnie: Grams, everybody knows you're a witch. :Grams: They also know it's absurd, can't be true. I'm just a kooky lady that teaches occult at the university. No ones really believes. They just poke fun. And let 'em. Don't let 'em know the truth. :Bonnie: Where's the witchcraft? I mean, you've been talking history for 2 days. I wanna get to the fun part. :Grams: It's not meant to be fun. It's real and it's serious, and you must understand it before you practice it. Aren't you late for school? Mystic Grill Lockwood and Mrs. Lockwood are sitting at a booth. :Mr Lockwood: We never should have trusted that Logan...weasel with the watch. :Mrs Lockwood: How many are we dealing with? :Mr Lockwood: Well, the coroner thinks one. Something about the wound radius and the jaw pattern. :Mrs Lockwood: Are we in danger? I mean, if it found the watch, then it knows we know, and could it come after us? A-and should I even be saying "it"? Or...or is it a he or a she? :Mr Lockwood: If it has any historical knowledge of the town, then it'll know where the watch came from, so yes, we could very much be in danger. :Mrs Lockwood: So what do we do? :Mr Lockwood: Just keep it quiet. We can't have the entire town aware of this. We need to find it before it finds us. has been listening in to their conversation. Mystic Falls High :Tyler: Hey man! :Matt: Hey! :Tyler: I heard they're putting together a search party for Vicki. :Matt: She just called. She's okay. :Tyler: Ooh good. That's great. I figured you must have been goin' out of your mind. :Matt: Little bit. Yeah. :Tyler: I was just gonna offer. You know, if there's anything I could do. :Matt: I appreciate it. :Caroline: I have got your costume. It's all here. :Bonnie: Seriously? :Caroline: Come on. Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun, you know, just some silly, fluffy, Damon free fun. :Bonnie: Hey, isn't this the one you got from Damon? :Caroline: Yep. Wear it. Toss it. I don't care. I just want it gone. Hey, have you seen Elena? Do we know what she's wearing? :Bonnie: I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan. :Caroline: Riding to his castle on his white horse. :Bonnie: Don't be bitter. It provokes wrinkles. Salvatore Boarding House :Stefan: Coffee is our friend. It's the caffeine. It circulate through our veins, and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch. :Vicki: Well, what if I wanna drink human blood? :Stefan: You're gonna have to learn to live with that urge and fight it on a daily basis one day at time. :Vicki: Oh god! Don't start with that whole 12 steps thing. School counselor has been down that road, and it doesn't work for me. :Stefan: It can work. It's your choice, Vicki. :Vicki: So you've never tasted human blood? :Stefan: Not in a long time. :Vicki: How long? :Stefan: Years and years. I'm not proud of my past behavior. :Vicki: Does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I have a massive hangover. This daylight thing is a bitch. I need more blood. Where's your bathroom? I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I thought I was dead. leaves the room. :Stefan: I'm going to, uh...I'm gonna get her some more. All right. I'll be quick. leaves. Vicki re-enters. :Vicki: False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird. :Elena: Hmm, who are you calling? :Vicki: Jeremy. :Elena: Vicki, you can't see Jeremy anymore. :Vicki: Oh come on don't you start. I'm gonna see whoever I wanna see. :Elena: Even though you could hurt him? :Vicki: I would never hurt Jeremy. :Elena: I know you think that but I can't take that risk. You're gonna have to let Jeremy go now. :Vicki: Oh really? And how long have you been preparing the "you're not good enough" speech? I'm assuming it predates the whole vampire thing. :Elena: All I am saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this. I mean it, Vicki. :Vicki: Or what? (Vicki grabs Elena by the throat and pushes her against the wall.) :Vicki: Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch. You had my brother whipped for fifteen years. Fifteen years and then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see, just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy, because I have some fun new toys to play with, and I won't think twice about ripping your little head off. You got it? let's her go. Elena is coughing. Later. :Elena: She threatened me. :Stefan: She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. I mean, she's uncomfortable in her own skin. And then when you throw in her other issues... :Elena: How long before it settles? Hours? Days? Weeks? :Stefan: There's no rule book. :Elena: Well, how long before you learned to control it? :Stefan: A while, But I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it on my own. The thing is it's hard to resist certain people especially when you're new, it's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire...it can all blur into one urge, hunger. :Elena: What does that mean? :Stefan: It means that Jeremy can't see her, not now. She might not be able to resist him, and she could hurt him. :Elena: Or worse. :Stefan: I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt. :Elena: I need to get going. :Stefan: Elena... :Elena: Please Stefan. There's only so much I can take. enters Stefan's bedroom. Vicki is laying on Stefan's bed, listening to music. :Damon: What are you doing? :Vicki: Just contemplating the next hundred years. Why did you do it? :Damon: I was...bored. :Vicki: You did this to me out of boredom? :Damon: It's one of the pitfalls of eternity. :Vicki: Now I'm bored. And all I can think about is blood. I just want some blood. I can't think about anything else. What is that about? :Damon: That'll ease up. You've just been cooped up all day. Let's go. :Vicki: Where? :Damon: Your life was pathetic. Your afterlife doesn't have to be. :Stefan: What are you doing? :Damon: She's been cooped up in your room all day. She's not Anne Frank. :Stefan: No no. Hey hey...Now's not the time for this. :Damon: If you're gonna teach her. Teach her. Show her what it's all about. :Stefan: She could hurt someone. :Damon: I'm not takin' her to Disneyland. We're going in the front yard. Come on. :Stefan: Bad idea Damon. :Damon: She's a vampire Stefan, she should know the perks. :Vicki: Like what? :Damon: Like.... uses his superspeed and goes behind her. :Vicki: Whoa. How did you do that? Ho ho ho ho. :Damon: Come on Vicki, live a little. No pun intended. uses her superspeed and runs away. :Damon: Uh...my bad. Donovan Residence goes to her home. She tries to get inside but can't. :Vicki: Matt? :Matt: Vicki? Is that you? :Vicki: Hey. :Matt: Get in here. embraces her and she smells the blood running through his veins, she pulls away. :Vicki: In a minute. I... :Matt: Please come inside. I've been worried. Thank God you're okay. Where were you, Vic? :Vicki: It's no big deal. Drop it already. :Matt: Three people were murdered in the woods. The cops were lookin' for you. They wanna question you. :Vicki: They know where I live. :Matt: Everyone was worried about you. :Vicki: I'm back now. Just let it go. :Matt: Are you kidding? I had a freakin' search party out lookin' for you while you were off on your crazy drug trip, and you want me to let it go? :Vicki: My head hurts. :Matt: You think? door bell rings. Matt answers it. Stefan's outside. :Matt: Stefan, what are you doing here? :Stefan: Is Vicki home? :Matt: Yeah. :Stefan: Can I see her, please? :Vicki: Don't let him in. I don't want him in here. :Matt: Did he do something to you? :Vicki: No, I just don't want him in here. :Stefan: Just let me come in so I can explain myself. :Matt: Look, I don't know what's going on but I think you should leave now. :Stefan: Matt... :Matt: Please, now, Stefan. Gilbert Residence is calling Vicki. :Jeremy: You gotta call me, Vic. I don't get it. What's going on with you? Just...just call me please. :Elena: Hey. So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the, uh, Halloween thing at school. Could be fun! :Jeremy: Cool. Sure. Sounds uh...sounds fun. Can't wait. :Elena: I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt. But you can't be with her. She needs to get better. The best thing you can do for her is let her go. :Jeremy: What does that even mean, "let her go"? Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right? :Elena: I know you may not see it, but trust me Jer. It's for the best. :Jeremy: Look, for months after mom and dad died, I felt like crap, like "nothing really even mattered" crap. Now all of a sudden, I get these moments and things started to feel just a little bit better, and Vicki was in every single of 'em. So you may not see it, but trust me. Keeping me away from her is not for the best. and Jeremy exchange texts. They plan on meeting up at the school carnival. Mystic Falls High Halloween carnival is going on. :Tyler: Cider for the ladies. It's a Lockwood special. :Bonnie: No way. Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving. :Caroline: Lightweight. I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with. :Tyler: Sounds like a plan. Mystic Grill Lockwood and Mayor Lockwood are sitting down :Mr Lockwood: How many martinis have you had? :Mrs Lockwood: Oh. Don't start with me. :Mr Lockwood: Can we go now? We're late for the Halloween party. Let's go. :Mrs Lockwood: So go ahead. I'd like to finish my drink. :Damon: Let me guess. Daisy Buchanan. I love a good "gatsby" look. :Mrs Lockwood: I've met you before. Aren't you Caroline Forbes' boyfriend? :Damon: Ah, she had a schoolgirl crush on me but...It was cute but I had to let her down easy. :Mrs Lockwood: It's Damon, right? :Damon: Ah, you remember? :Mrs Lockwood: Well, you have a face that's hard to forget. What's your last name Damon? :Damon: Salvatore. :Mrs Lockwood: Salvatore. :Damon: Mm hmm. :Mrs Lockwood: Are you any relation to Zach? :Damon: Zach's my uncle. How do you know Zach? tries to use compulsion on her. :Mrs Lockwood: Are you okay? :Damon: Yeah. I think there's something in my eye. :Mrs Lockwood: Well, I know Zach from the Founder's Council. You know the Salvatores were one of this town's original settlers. :Damon: Yes, they were. I wasn't aware that Zach was a member. I just recently moved back home and haven't really had a chance to meet many of his friends. :Mrs Lockwood: Well, will you tell him to return my calls? I've left several messages. :Damon: Zach went out of town for a bit. But if it's about the Vervain... :Mrs Lockwood: You know about the Vervain? :Damon: Well, I'm a Salvatore. Of course I do. :Mrs Lockwood: Of course. :Damon: Hmm. Cheers. Mystic Falls High and Jeremy arrive. Jeremy scares some kids. Elena smacks him. :Kids: Aah aah! :Matt: You went with last year's costume too, huh? :Elena: Yeah. I didn't know that I was coming till an hour ago. :Matt: Me neither. And you're going as...you? :Elena: He's not talking to me right now. We got into fight. :Matt: Yeah, I got into it with Vic too, when she got home. I'm trying not to smother her tonight, but part of me didn't wanna let her out of my sight. :Elena: She's here? :Matt: Yeah, you can't miss her. She's a vampire. :Elena: Where did Jeremy go? :Matt: Elena what's the matter? :Elena: I..I've gotta find him. is walking through the halls. Stefan grabs her and pulls her into a classroom. :Vicki: What, you're following me now? :Stefan: You didn't really give me a much of choice. :Vicki: Let me out of here. :Stefan: You shouldn't be here Vicki. Crowds like this, it make it even harder for you to keep yourself under control. :Vicki: I'm fine. :Stefan: Really? :Vicki: Mmm hmm. :Stefan: No headache? Your stomach's not screaming at you? You're not feeling lightheaded or anxious or cranky like if someone looks at you the wrong way you could just rip their head off? Do you wanna know what that's called? It's called hunger and it's only gonna get worse and worse every minute that you pretend like it's not controlling you. Mystic Grill :Damon: So you need vervain? :Mrs Lockwood: Yes. my husband and I only have left what his parents left him, And Zach had promised that he could supply us with more. :Damon: Well, I talk to him all the time. So why don't I just ask him? :Mrs Lockwood: Hmm. :Damon: Mmm. How much do you need? I mean, how many people, you think? :Mrs Lockwood: Well, there's our children, of course. :Damon: Of course. :Mrs Lockwood: And, um, friends, family, and everyone on the council. :Damon: The council? :Mrs Lockwood: Zach knows how many. But I am so late. My husband is not going to be happy with me. :Damon: Well, are you happy with your husband? :Mrs Lockwood: You're flirting with me. :Damon: You flirted with me first. :Mrs Lockwood: True. :Damon: Let me escort you to the school. It's not safe out there alone. I mean, I've seen 10 vampires tonight. :Mrs Lockwood: Heh. well, if only the real ones were as easy to find. :Damon: How's that search goin'? :Mrs Lockwood: Oh, we had the founder's party, and anyone who arrived during the day was eliminated as a suspect. :Damon: Oh. :Mrs Lockwood: And all the rest were just dead ends, so mmm mmm, I gotta go. :Damon: Okay. Mystic Falls High is looking for Jeremy. She finds Stefan and Vicki. :Elena: Thank God. :Stefan: What's the matter? :Elena: I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried. :Matt: What's goin' on? :Stefan: Hey. uh, everything's fine. :Vicki: I told you to quit bothering me. :Elena: No. Vicki, don't do this. :Vicki: Matt, he won't leave me alone. :Matt: You need to back off, man. :Elena: Matt, it's...it's okay. :Matt: No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem? :Elena: Stefan. She's gone. :Stefan: I'm trying to help her. is walking around. Vicki grabs him and pulls him into her :Jeremy: Whoa. Vic, you scared the hell out of me. :Vicki: Sorry. I'm sorry. kiss and run away. is talking to Bonnie. :Damon: So where...where'd Caroline run off to? :Bonnie: Do yourself a favor, Damon, and don't ask me about Caroline. :Damon: Oh, Bonnie. So loyal. :Bonnie: Just stay away from her. notices the crystal. :Damon: Where'd you get that? :Bonnie: From a friend. :Damon: Caroline. You know that's mine, don't you? :Bonnie: Not anymore. :Damon: Funny. I'd like it back, please. :Bonnie: I'm not giving it to you. I'll give it to Caroline, and she can give it to you if she feels like it. :Damon: Or I could just take it right now. grabs at the crystal and it burns his hand. Bonnie runs. is still searching for Jeremy. Vicki and Jeremy go out the back entrance and continue kissing. Stefan is trying to pick up on Vicki. :Elena: Jeremy. :Jeremy: I was so worried about you. :Vicki: I'm fine now, but...I gotta leave. :Jeremy: Wh...what? Where? :Vicki: I gotta get out of here, Jer. I just...I can't live at home with Matt. He just doesn't get it. :Jeremy: No, you can't. You can't just leave. :Vicki: Come with me. If you come with me, we can be together forever. kiss. Vicki bites his lip and starts sucking his blood. :Jeremy: Okay. Yeah. Ow. You're taking that costume a little too far. What? What is it? Vicki! Vicki, what the hell?! Oh, my god. No! stop! Vicki! No! Ah! runs out the back entrance. She sees Vicki attacking Jeremy and runs over to them. :Elena: Vicki, no! hits her with a wooden plank. Vicki grabs her and throws her into a pile of garbage nearby. Stefan grabs Vicki and holds her against the bus. :Jeremy: Vicki! disappears. :Stefan: Go. get inside. Go! grabs Jeremy and runs. Stefan continues searching for Vicki. :Elena: Ah!! pushes Jeremy out of the way and grabs Elena. She bites Elena. Stefan stabs Vicki with a wooden stake. Vicki dies. :Jeremy: Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! Vicki! holds Jeremy back. :Elena: Get him out of here. calls Damon. :Damon: What? :Stefan: I Need your help. sits down next to Vicki's body. Gram's Residence :Grams: What happened to you? :Bonnie: I did something. I don't know. It came from my necklace. :Grams: Where'd you get that? :Bonnie: It's part of my costume. It's a piece of junk. :Grams: That piece of junk belonged to one of the most powerful witches of our family. Let me show you. There she is. Emily Bennett. Your great-great-great-great-grandmother. And there's your necklace. Mystic Falls High arrives. Elena is crying. :Damon: You should go. I got this. :Elena: You did this. This is your fault. :Damon: You confuse me for someone with remorse. tries to hit Damon but he grabs her hand and stops her. :Damon: None of this matters to me. None of it. :Elena: People die around you. How could it not matter? It matters, and you know it. hits him. :Damon: You need to leave. Your wounds are bleeding and you need to leave. leaves. :Matt: Elena! Hey, have you seen...Whoa. wh...what happened? :Elena: Nothing. some idiot with some fake blood got me. I'm gonna go home and shower. :Matt: I...I can't find Vicki. She totally bailed on me. :Elena: I don't know where she is. :Matt: Is this what I'm in for, a lifetime of worrying about her? :Elena: You're a good brother, Matt. :Matt: Yeah, Maybe she went home. :Elena: Maybe. :Matt: Okay. gets in her car and cries. Gilbert Residence arrives home. Stefan is waiting outside. :Elena: Where is he? :Stefan: Inside. goes inside and goes over to Jeremy. :Elena: Do you understand what happened tonight? :Jeremy: No. I don't understand. I mean, I know what I saw, but...I don't understand. :Elena: She was going to kill me. :Jeremy: Now she's dead. Vicki's dead. :Elena: I'm so sorry, Jer. :Jeremy: Make it stop. It hurts. :Elena: Shh, shh, shh, shh. It's okay. it's okay. :Jeremy: Why does everybody have to die on me? :Elena: Oh, my god. come here. holds Jeremy. Stefan's sitting on the porch. Elena comes out. :Elena: Are you okay? :Stefan: I, uh...I wanted to help her. But instead, uh...How's he doin'? :Elena: He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid. :Stefan: Elena, what can I do? I...What can I do to help? I'll do anything. :Elena: Can you make him forget? :Stefan: Elena... :Elena: Stefan, please. I don't know how he'll ever get past this. I just want him to forget everything that happened. :Stefan: If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work...Because of who I am. Because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right. :Damon: I can do it. If this is what you want...I'll do it. :Elena: It's what I want. :Damon: What do you want him to know? :Elena: I want you to tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her, but he knows it's for the best. goes inside. Elena sits down next to Stefan. :Elena: Part of me wishes that I could forget, too...Forget meeting you, finding out what you are and everything that's happened since. :Stefan: Is that what you want? :Elena: Yes, it is. Because I don't want it to be like this. I don't wanna feel like this. But I can't. With everything that's happened...I can't lose the way I feel about you. comes back out. :Damon: It's done. walks back inside. Damon and Stefan look at each other. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One